<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Episode 1: Launch Date by GoldenInkDrop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970517">Episode 1: Launch Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenInkDrop/pseuds/GoldenInkDrop'>GoldenInkDrop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron: Season 8 Rewrite [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), F/M, Gen, M/M, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Team Voltron Family, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenInkDrop/pseuds/GoldenInkDrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paladins spend one last night on Earth in preparation for the launch of the Atlas. Lance is confused, and Allura works up the courage to ask an important question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Coran &amp; Hunk &amp; Keith &amp; Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt &amp; Shiro, Allura &amp; Coran &amp; Romelle (Voltron), Allura &amp; Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith &amp; Keith's Wolf &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron: Season 8 Rewrite [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Episode 1: Launch Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first episode is pretty close to what happened in the actual show, except for some parts. This will be one of the few episodes where not much of canon is changed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <tt>THEME SONG</tt>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <tt>FADE IN:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. MED BAY - DAY</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Three doctors are inside the med-bay looking over LUCA an Altean girl, the same one found at the end of season 7.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>EXT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE MED BAY - DAY</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA, dressed in Garrison uniform hair tied up. Frowning at the sight of the comatose Altean. ROMELLE appears in similar clothing and expression.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INTERCUT TO: ROMELLA AND LUCA</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE (O.S)<br/>
Back in the colony, Luca and I never got along. At least, not all the time. But I respected her nonetheless. She always wanted to be part of something greater than herself, she was persistent that way. That’s why she always hoped to become part of the other colony, she thought that if she was chosen she would be able to protect us in ways she couldn’t before.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Scenes changes to ALLURA who is frowning at the words.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(frown)<br/>
Maybe that’s why she was so easy to manipulate.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. KITCHEN OF GARRISON</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK is in Garrison uniform with his mom and dad, boxes around them and an alien in the back taking notes.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK’S MOTHER<br/>
That’s all of them, along with our family recipes. But this one was made just for you.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK<br/>
(smells the delicacy)<br/>
Thank you so much, mom. We won’t have to eat any more food goo thanks to you.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK’S MOTHER<br/>
We are just so proud of you. All you have done for us, it’s the least we could do for you.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK’S PARENTS leave the kitchen and we see LANCE has been in the same room the entire time. He was sitting alone on one of the tables, wearing the uniform as well, but he isn’t his usual happy self. HUNK looks over to his friend the gift his parents gave him still in hand.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK<br/>
(smiling)<br/>
Last day tomorrow. I can’t believe it, the months passed by so fast, but the universe needs us.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE looks up from the cup he was stirring. Frown in his face and dull eyes.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK (CONT’D)<br/>
(unaware of Lance’s feelings)<br/>
Doesn’t it seem like it was forever ago when we found the Blue Lion? And the battle against Zarkon, the Blades, everything. Man, we had no idea what we were getting into!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(absently)<br/>
Yeah.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK<br/>
(voice deepens)<br/>
But everything is different now. We’ve seen it all, traveled farther than any human, met many aliens. We are rugged veterans going to battle for one last time.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
Mm, yup.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK<br/>
(grinning)<br/>
I guess that makes us heroes. Like the type of heroes with their upcoming TV show!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>View changes to LANCE who is still stirring his mug, HUNK continues oblivious to his friend’s dilemma.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK (CONT’D)<br/>
Have you seen the trailers? Oh man, they are super cool! They got you spot-on, but Coran is all super serious and stuff. Pidge is this little gremlin, Allura is… different. They changed Shiro’s name. Don’t know how they found out about Sven. Oh! Remember Sven, that was a weird day. Scary too. Oh definitely scary, seeing Allura being all Zarkon was scary, scary, and weird.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
Uhu.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK<br/>
(laughing)<br/>
Oh and Keith! He is like, happy all the time! Plus I think they are like, hinting at some romance between him and Allura.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(shocked)<br/>
What?! Keith and Allura?! No, it should be Lance and–</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Before LANCE can finish PIDGE appears wearing the same uniform as the others. She is panting, she ran a long way from where she originally was.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>PIDGE<br/>
(sighing)<br/>
Glad I finally found you. A meeting is about to start and Keith wants all Paladins there plus Coran and Romelle.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. MEETING ROOM - DAY</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO is at the front with his old Garrison uniform with VERONICA at his side. We can see the MFEs FIGHTER PILOTS standing in line behind the PALADINS, CORAN, ROMELLE, and IVERSON. Other Garrison commanders and captains are standing in the room, SLAV can be seen among them. KROLIA and KOLIVAN can be seen standing in front of another alien (easter egg as he is the alien from Space Mall).</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO<br/>
Everyone, welcome to our final briefing here on Earth.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>The PALADINS are all seated listening, just like humans and aliens alike behind them. We notice that LANCE is sitting between KEITH and ALLURA.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO (O.S) (CONT’D)<br/>
It has been several months since we began to rebuild, and tomorrow we are ready to launch and continue our liberation efforts across all planets under Galra rule. Commander Holt, what's the statue on your team?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Scene changes to SAM HOLT.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SAM HOLT<br/>
There has been confirmation of no Galra activity within several galaxies of the Milky Way. It seems Earth was Sendak’s only target.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Scene changes to KEITH and SHIRO.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO<br/>
And how are Earth’s defenses?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
I’ve finished my check-in with all the garrison facilities around the globe. All defenses are running smoothly. Earth will be able to protect itself while we are gone.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO<br/>
(to Veronica)<br/>
Perfect. And Atlas preparations?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>VERONICA<br/>
The repairs to the IGF-Atlas were completed early last week, just like planned. We put it through every test protocol and it has passed them.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO<br/>
(to Allura)<br/>
Good. Are there any updates on the Altean pilot?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Scene changes to ALLURA.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
Still unresponsive. But any one of these days she can wake. Perhaps with a little more time, we can find out who sent her and why, maybe even learn what happened to the colony.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
There’s no certainty that she'll regain consciousness. We can’t risk waiting any longer, another day passing is another day the Galra can reorganize.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Scene changes to SHIRO.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO<br/>
Keith is right. We will be in constant communication with Earth, if the Altean wakes up we’ll be the first to know.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INTERCUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Room, MFES Pilots, Paladins.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO (CONT’D) (O.S)<br/>
I have one last thing to ask of you. This is our last night on Earth, as some of us know we may not return for years. So I’m ordering you…</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>The scene goes back to Shiro who is smiling.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO (CONT’D)<br/>
to take some time for yourselves. Be with the ones you love. You’ve earned it.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUTS TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA and ROMELLE walking out of the meeting room presumably to head back to the med-bay. Behind them, REBELS and other aliens are walking away as well. We zoom in to see LANCE and HUNK leave the room, LANCE looks over at ALLURA hesitating to move. We zoom out to see KEITH talking to ALLURA probably about the Altean. LANCE watches his eyes darting between them. He is confused.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK<br/>
Hey Lance! Are you finally–?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE’s focus is on KEITH and ALLURA, but we can still hear Hunk’s muffled voice even if we can’t understand what he is saying. However, it seemed like LANCE could understand what HUNK was saying, at least to a degree, because he reacted shocked at the words.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(jumps, eyes wide. He must have heard wrong)<br/>
W-what?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK<br/>
I said. Are you finally going to ask Allura out?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
Oh. I… don’t know.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE looks back at KEITH and ALLURA. He doesn’t know what to do. LANCE turns around before KEITH or ALLURA notice him. HUNK follows with a frown, confused.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK<br/>
(running after Lance)<br/>
Uh, Lance, what do you mean ‘don’t know?’ Didn’t you want to be with Allura since day one?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
Yes. No. I don’t know!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK<br/>
Whoa. Ok, Lance what’s going on? Didn’t you tell me that Allura finally began to notice you?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(frustrated)<br/>
Yeah, but… I don’t know. Something doesn’t feel right.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK<br/>
Lance, you’ve lost me.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE turns to HUNK. His eyes are wild, he has an inner turmoil and doesn’t know how to stop it. HUNK continues to look at him, confused and worried. He doesn’t know what is going on with his friend.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK (CONT’D)<br/>
(worried)<br/>
Lance, Pidge and I are worried. Don’t think we haven’t noticed you avoiding Allura and Keith.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(glared, arms crossed, defensive)<br/>
I-I haven’t been avoiding them! I’m just giving them space, you know. Allura, Coran, and Romelle probably want to do Altean stuff. And I have not been avoiding Keith! Ok fine! Don’t give me that look, but Keith has been busy traveling to the other facilities, he probably didn’t notice anyway.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE is crestfallen and for a moment he is confused again. Why is he sad?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK<br/>
(disbelieving, concerned)<br/>
Lance, what’s going on?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(shoulders slump)<br/>
I wish I knew.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE and ALLURA are not at the med-bay, surprisingly. ALLURA had her arms crossed trying to sidestep from ROMELLE who was blocking the way. The two Alteans were ignored as others passed by, the Garrison residents got used to the sight of human-like aliens.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(angry)<br/>
Romelle, let me pass. I must know if the Altean is awake.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
Luca will be fine. Shiro said we would be told of her condition. This is our last day on Earth, Allura. We should spend it with others.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
Romelle, she is one of my people. I want to be there when she wakes up–</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
Allura, I know you are worried but you need to realize that it might take a while. Please, don’t you want to do something else? Hang out with the other Paladins? Explore Earth?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(hesitating, a blush)<br/>
Well. I guess I was expecting…</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
(eyes twinkle)<br/>
Is it Lance? Oh has he finally asked you out?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(looks away, flustered)<br/>
No. And anyway, he has been avoiding me recently, I don’t know what I did wrong.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
(grinning, grabs Allura by the shoulders)<br/>
Oh! Maybe it is an Earth custom! We must ask Pidge, she is the most knowledgeable, yes?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. GREEN GARDEN - MID-DAY</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA and ROMELLE enter the green garden in the ATLAS where PIDGE and COLLEEN HOLT were taking notes of the plants. PIDGE didn’t notice ROMELLE or ALLURA enter the room until they were only a few feet away.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>PIDGE<br/>
(confused)<br/>
Uh? Hi, Allura, Romelle.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
(excited)<br/>
Pidge! You must help us! Is Lance avoiding Allura a human’s way of courting?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>PIDGE<br/>
(blinks comically)<br/>
Wha…? Avoiding you? I thought Hunk was trying to pull a prank or something when he told me. But then again, that would have been a very bad prank.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
(frowning)<br/>
A… prank?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>PIDGE<br/>
(waves it away)<br/>
Nevermind. So Lance is avoiding you? Then he must be–oh, he is an idiot. What is it that you need to know? If it is how to ask Lance out just go up to him and do it, Allura. He has loved you since the first day we all met.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(blushing)<br/>
How did you know?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>PIDGE<br/>
(smirk)<br/>
Well, your blush isn’t hiding anything, that’s for sure. But Lance also talked about your little interaction before the battle a few months ago.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(sigh)<br/>
Would he actually say yes? He has been avoiding me.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>PIDGE<br/>
(shrug)<br/>
You have also been spending all your time in the infirmary.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA looks away guilty. ROMELLE squeals and shakes PIDGE and ALLURA’s shoulders. Her eyes are wide as plan forms.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
(grinning)<br/>
Go ask him! Now! We don’t know when we’ll have another free day, do it now before you lose your chance!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(hesitates)<br/>
But what if–</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>PIDGE<br/>
(raises hand, serious)<br/>
Allura, don’t do the ‘what ifs.’ If I did I never would have found my dad or brother. Don’t hesitate.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA nods and turns to leave the room with ROMELLE behind her, PIDGE watches them go.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. MEMORIAL - MID-DAY</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH and SHIRO are standing in front of the memorial looking at Adam’s name. The mood is gloomy, but also bright. SHIRO has a sad smile as if recalling the memories he had with him, while KEITH has a soft, fond look. He remembers how close he and Adam became when SHIRO introduced them.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(with a smile)<br/>
You know, Adam would be proud of what we have done.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO<br/>
(laughing)<br/>
Oh, but he would have kicked us when he found out everything you did.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(grinning)<br/>
If!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO<br/>
(raised eyebrow)<br/>
You know it’s a when. Nothing passed him.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
Yeah, you are right.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Silence falls upon them, everything seems lighter.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH (CONT’D)<br/>
I miss him too.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO<br/>
I just wished I could have said sorry.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(hand on Shiro’s shoulder)<br/>
He would be proud of us. Of you.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO and KEITH smile at each other. Silence, it is peaceful and speaks more than words. COSMO appears in between them, they laugh as COSMO wags his tail tackling KEITH.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. MED-BAY - MID-DAY</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>The doors slide open revealing SAM HOLT.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SAM HOLT<br/>
What is it?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>One of the staff [a DOCTOR] makes room for SAM HOLT to move further inside the room. It is revealed that Luca is awake along with being surrounded by other doctors.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DOCTOR<br/>
She’s been stabilized, but we need to be careful about how we proceed.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SAM HOLT<br/>
(shocked)<br/>
Find Romelle or Allura. They need to know.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA and ROMELLE are walking down the hallway greeting the few aliens they recognized from the planets ALLURA, the PALADINS, and CORAN saved from the GALRA. They are girls on a mission and it’s clear nothing is going to stop them from completing it.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
Where do you think he is?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
Where is he usually at?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(frowning)<br/>
I… I don’t know.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
Well. Maybe she knows! That’s his sister, right? Hey, Lance’s sister!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(eyes wide)<br/>
Romelle! Wait–</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Too late. VERONICA already turned around heading towards them, confused.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>VERONICA<br/>
You called, Princess?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
(grinning)<br/>
We, well, Allura was wondering if you know the whereabouts of Lance? She has something important to ask him if you know what I mean.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>VERONICA<br/>
(raised eyebrow, knowing look)<br/>
Really? I saw Lance and Hunk heading to the lions.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
Thank you! Come on, Allura!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA is dragged away by ROMELLE, but VERONICA grabs ALLURA. Her glasses become reflective. All playfulness was gone.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>VERONICA<br/>
(whispered)<br/>
Don’t hurt my brother.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>EXT. LIONS - MID-DAY</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE was alone. HUNK probably left for somewhere, most likely the kitchen. He is looking at the RED LION, his expression thoughtful but confused too. His usual compost posture is tensed, confused and worried.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(yelling)<br/>
Lance! Lance! Lance!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(back to reality)<br/>
What–? Allura? Hey, what’s up.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(smiling)<br/>
I’ve been looking for you, Lance.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(shocked)<br/>
Me? Wha–why? Well, you found me.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
We are going back to space again.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
Yeah.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
I’m sorry you have to leave home again.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(light chuckle)<br/>
Me too. But at least my–our–families know what happened this time.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(serious)<br/>
Lance…</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(looking at her)<br/>
Allura.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
I-I never thanked you for– after Lotor and the battle.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(small smile)<br/>
There is no need to thank me, Allura. That’s what friends are for.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>The last words are said with acceptance, maybe a bit of sadness. ALLURA looks at him, searching his face for a sign. She sees ROMELLE egging her on over LANCE’s shoulder.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(hesitant, still searching)<br/>
There’s a reason I came looking for you. A question, to be exact.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
A… question? What is it Allura?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(deep breath)<br/>
I was wondering if you would go on a… I believe the word is ‘date’? A date with me.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(shocked, blinks)<br/>
I–wha–me–you–date?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(more confident)<br/>
Yes. Lance, would you go on a date with me?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(silent before…)<br/>
Yeah. A date would be… a date would be great. My uh, my family is having dinner before we go. You can come over.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA and LANCE smile at each other. ROMELLE cheers silently in the background.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. BEDROOM - CLOSE TO SUNSET</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE. PIDGE and HUNK were sitting beside LANCE who was freaking out, shoulders slump, and eyes wide. He wasn’t sure what in the world was happening, but he knew PIDGE and HUNK would help. They were his best friends, after all.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(unbelieving)<br/>
She asked me out. Allura asked me out…</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK<br/>
(chuckle)<br/>
Of course, she did, man!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>PIDGE<br/>
(happy, but wary)<br/>
Come on, Lance. Haven’t you waited for this since, well, forever?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought)<br/>
Yeah… but. No, you are right. I’m probably just freaking out, right?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>PIDGE and HUNK<br/>
(look at each other, worried)<br/>
Yeah. Definitely.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(nods, deep breath)<br/>
I. I think I just need fresh air.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE leaves the room he had been with PIDGE and HUNK. His two friends watch him go, worry clear in their faces, but PIDGE is also curious. As if pieces of a puzzle are slowly falling into place.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>EXT. BLACK LION - SUNSET</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Side view of the BLACK LION and we can clearly see KEITH and his space wolf, COSMO, sitting on the head of the BLACK LION looking at the sunset. It is an amazing sight with the purple and golden-yellow hues. We zoom in to KEITH who looks calm for the first time in a while, COSMO is laying down beside him.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(grunting)<br/>
Man, you can be a real hard guy to find when you wanna be.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(turning to Lance)<br/>
Hey, Lance. You ok? </tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt> <tt>LANCE<br/>
(sigh)<br/>
Yes. No? Maybe, I’m not sure.</tt> </tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(teasing)<br/>
I thought you were our Sharpshooter.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(grinning)<br/>
The one and only. It’s just. I got this date with Allura.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(taken back)<br/>
A date with Allura? Wow! Well done, Lance.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(crestfallen)<br/>
Thanks, but it could be our last and I wasn’t even the one who asked. I don’t know, it just doesn’t feel right with everything going on.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(concerned, but supportive)<br/>
I’m sure you have been told this, but, now it’s the best time as any.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(sad, confused)<br/>
Yeah, but why now? I’ve been chasing after her since the beginning and now it happens? Something just doesn’t feel…</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
Right? I know that feeling. When I first got reunited with my mom, it felt like that, but everything turned out alright.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
But one thing is meeting your mom and another is going on a date with the girl who you’ve been after since forever. What if she is expecting some grand Altean gesture that I don’t know about?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
Listen, if she’s going out with you it’s because she likes you. The annoying, stupid, Earth version of you.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(laughs)<br/>
You watching the sunset?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
Yeah. Might be a while before we get to see it again.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
Man, I’m really gonna miss this place.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(voice soft, sure)<br/>
That’s why we’ve gotta end this war. And we’re gonna do it with the Lance, that's the Paladin of the Red Lion. The Lance that’s always got my back. And the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he’s got to offer.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH and LANCE are looking at each other, the music is soft, almost romantic if thought deep about it. LANCE’s expression is shock at first, he didn’t expect those words from KEITH but it turns soft, grateful. He knows KEITH will always have his back just like he will always have KEITH’s.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>EXT. LANCE’S HOUSE - NIGHT</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>The sound of a doorbell ringing echoes as the back of ALLURA is shown just as LANCE’s MOTHER opens the door to the house.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE’s MOTHER<br/>
(happy)<br/>
Come in, come in, my dear! Oh, you look wonderful. Doesn’t she look wonderful, Lance?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(coming down the stairs, all dress up, talking with Keith helped)<br/>
Wow! You look amazing.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>We see ALLURA wearing a beautiful pale pink dress with a light blue V-neck and white heels. Her hair is down and her usual pink earrings were swapped for golden leaf ones. She is glowing.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(small smile, kind)<br/>
Thank you. You look nice, too.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(chuckles)<br/>
Well, it’s no Altean outfit, since I’m not sure of your customs, but…</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(giggles)<br/>
Oh, I always found them ridiculous. Maybe I’ll show you one sometime, or the closest to one.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE and ALLURA laugh, his mother looks between them with a fond smile. She is happy her son finally found someone who makes him happy, not knowing the confused state he had been in hours prior. LANCE remembers he needs to introduce ALLURA to his family.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
Oh, Allura this is my mom and Pop-pop.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Scene swirls around to reveal LANCE’s big family. VERONICA is looking over the wall with a smirk and a hand raised. He introduces them in order: VERONICA, RACHEL, MARCO, LUIS, LISA (Luis’ wife), and LANCE’s niece and nephew, SILVIO, and NADIA.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Lots of food is shown, from turkey and bread. The table is filled with amazing cuisine.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>MARCO<br/>
… or the time when we were kids and Veronica mixed dirt with water and told Lance it was chocolate milk.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE’s family is sitting all around them, you can see RACHEL sitting on the kid table with SILVIO and NADIA. Everyone else is sitting at the grown-up table, laughing at MARCO’s story of LANCE’s misfortune as a kid.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>VERONICA<br/>
Oh, yeah! I still can’t believe he fell for it.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(laughing)<br/>
What did he do?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Scene changes to show LANCE with his arms crossed, he isn’t enjoying the embarrassing stories. VERONICA is looking over to ALLURA from her spot next to LANCE.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>VERONICA<br/>
He told on me, of course. Then Pop-pop gave him ice cream and I got none.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>MARCO<br/>
Yeah, Lance was always the baby of the family. It only took you coming to dinner to graduate him to the adult table.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE still angry with the stories but we can see RACHEL turn to glare at him for taking her spot on the table.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>VERONICA<br/>
Speaking of dates, maybe you can put in a good word for me with that long-haired friend of yours, hmm?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(shocked, seems jealous)<br/>
What, Keith?! No, no, no! No way. No.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>We are shown LANCE’s MOM leaning towards ALLURA. You can still hear LANCE denying VERONICA’s request.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE’S MOM<br/>
Lance never brings girls home. You must really mean something to him.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(slightly shocked)<br/>
That’s strange. He always gave off the impression of being rather popular with women.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE’S MOM<br/>
Oh, he gets that from his father. It’s all talk. But if you can get past that, you’ll find a good boy with a big heart.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>The scene changes so we get a birds-eye-view of the family all raising their glass of water for a toast.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>VERONICA<br/>
A toast… to family. Though we may be apart after tomorrow, we’ll always remain close at heart. Family is forever.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALL<br/>
To family!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA is saddened by the words, remembering that her own family is gone. LANCE sees this and begins to feel her own sorrow. The happy mood is gone for him.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. MED-BAY - NIGHT</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>The beeping of the IV echoes around the room as it switches to reveal LUCA curling around herself in a defensive manner. She is lost, confused, but also angry. She failed to do the simple task that was asked of her, and for that she is ashamed.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
(opening door)<br/>
I’m so glad to see you’re all right, Luca. We can help. What happened to you? Where’s the colony?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LUCA<br/>
(angry)<br/>
So you can betray them yet again?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
(shocked)<br/>
What?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LUCA<br/>
You abandoned us, Romelle. And for the Paladins of Voltron, the very ones who killed our savior Lotor.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
No, it’s not like that!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LUCA<br/>
You’ve sided with the great destroyers! She told us of their lies. She’s going to fix it all. She’ll reunite us with Lotor, with Altea. You don’t stand a chance against Honerva–</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
Luca! No, it wasn’t like that! You have to understand–</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LUCA<br/>
No!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>The beeping becomes louder and rapid as DOCTORS rush in just as LUCA is ready to attack ROMELLE. They manage to put a sedative on LUCA just in time. ROMELLE stands there, shocked and sad at the actions of her friend.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
(whisper)<br/>
Luca.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>EXT. PARK - NIGHT</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>The moon is bright, looming down at the branches of dead trees of a once beautiful park. LANCE and ALLURA are walking down the path in silence. It is calming after the previous scene, but there is something about the music that doesn’t make it seem right. Something is off. LANCE stops in front of a great tree.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
This place used to be so beautiful.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
It’s all my fault the Galra did this to your home.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(facing her)<br/>
No, it’s not your fault. Besides, meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE smiles at her but it seems sad, but he still hopes the words will make her smile, but ALLURA walks forward. LANCE watches her go towards the tree, his expression sad and worried. ALLURA places her hand on the tree waiting for something to happen. Her eyes are closed, determined but the tree stays the same.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
I’m sorry. I-I can’t make it come back.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(sad smile)<br/>
Hey, it’s ok. Somethings are impossible, but that doesn’t mean they can’t return in time. The trees may be gone, but the flowers are still here, and I heard my mom talking about how the neighborhood wants to do something to the trees. Something about letting the children leave their mark through some paint? Maybe hand paintings on the trees.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(turns)<br/>
But it wouldn’t be the same, would it?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
No, but sometimes different is better.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
When this is over, what are you going to do?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(taken back)<br/>
I… I’m not sure. Maybe spend some time with my family. Maybe help teach new Garrison cadets?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(looks down, sad)<br/>
When we were out there fighting against the Galra, I somehow felt like… like we were a family. Each of us was alone, but we were alone together. But now, here on Earth, I see that everyone already has a family and a home to return to once the war is over.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA looks up, she is sad. LANCE feels horrible and it is clear in his expression.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA (CONT’D)<br/>
(sad smile)<br/>
Everyone except me. And for the first time, I feel uncertain about what my future holds. It’s silly, I used to think that the team relied on me. That I needed to be strong for everyone else. But now I see it was I that needed all of you. You are my strength.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(sure)<br/>
Allura, you are not alone. Yeah, we have family here on Earth but we also have one in Team Voltron. When the war ends you won’t be alone, you’ll have all of us, and Coran and Romelle. And when we find the Altean colony you will have them as well. If I-we have anything to say about it, you will never feel alone again. Not you or Coran or Romelle, not ever again.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA looks at LANCE, really looks at him. Her eyes soften as he walks towards her and embraces her, the music becomes softer. They stay like that for a while just as BEEZER appears and goes to them, the robot looks at them until LANCE takes the hint.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
He wants a picture.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>BEEZER takes the picture as they pose and shows it to them. ALLURA is smiling with a soft look, an arm around LANCE’s arm as she leans on him. LANCE inclined his head just slightly with a small smile, his look is soft but there is something hiding in it. It’s a look not quite placeable, it seems sad but at the same time not. As if it was never meant to show, to stay hidden and be dealt with later or never. LANCE takes the picture from BREEZER and shows ALLURA. They smile at the sight just as BREEZER moves away.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. GARRISON HALLWAY - NIGHT</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA walks towards a door, presumably her room. She is smiling, she clearly enjoyed the night and wants to do it again, but as she opens the door the mood is broken. ROMELLE and CORAN turn to her faces serious and slightly grim. The message is clear LUCA has awakened.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. MEETING ROOM - NIGHT</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA, CORAN, and ROMELLE are sitting on the meeting table of earlier. SHIRO is standing listening to what ALLURA has to say, we are too far away to see their expressions.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
If Honerva sent that beast, then our mission must change.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>We get a close up of SHIRO’s face. He is serious knowing that his next words have to be chosen carefully as it’s about the lives of the few Alteans left in the universe.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO<br/>
Princess, I understand you want to find your people, but we don’t know where Honerva is. The best we can do is stick to the plan while trying to find her and the Alteans.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(furrowed eyebrows)<br/>
Then we should take Luca with us. Show her that we are in the right and Honerva is in the wrong. She can tell us where Honerva is hiding along with the other Alteans.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO stays silent thinking it over. It is a risk, but it can help in finishing the war sooner and he knows it.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO<br/>
Someone will have to watch her. We cannot risk her getting in contact with Honerva and telling her about our plans or location.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. CROWD - NEXT DAY</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>There is a massive crowd all cheering at the ATLAS which is ready to depart. On the very front, you can see the small silhouettes of the PALADINS, SHIRO, and MFEs with the LIONS and ATLAS behind them. The scene changes to show us SHIRO before showing us SAM HOLT along with ROMELLE, COLLEEN HOLT, VERONICA and other crew members of the ATLAS. SAM HOLT moves forward to speak.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SAM HOLT<br/>
This will be perhaps the most defining moment in our history.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>The scene switches again to show the MFEs, ATLAS CREW, CORAN, and the PALADINS. The PALADINS are in Garrison uniform that matches the color of their armor, LANCE is once again in between KEITH and ALLURA. But it is clear why, the PALADINS are standing in order of ‘rank’ KEITH first as the leader of VOLTRON, LANCE at his right as his right-hand man, followed by ALLURA, PIDGE, and HUNK as the arms and leg of VOLTRON.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SAM HOLT<br/>
The day humankind reaches beyond its homeworld to help the immense universe of which we inhabit such a small part.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>The scene changes one more time to show KEITH stepping forward. LANCE looks at him briefly, giving him an encouraging nod.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
In the blink of an eye, the world as we knew it became much larger than we’d ever thought possible.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Once more the scene changes to reveal the BLADE OF MARMORA with KROLIA and KOLIVAN among them. KROLIA and KOLIVAN can be seen with proud smiles.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INTERCUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>PALADINS saying goodbye to their families, ATLAS preparing to leave, the LIONS, the memorial of fallen soldiers as it specifically shows ADAM</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH (O.S)<br/>
And now we rise up to join the fight alongside so many others different from us… but of like minds, to stand firm in the face of tyranny.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA (O.S)<br/>
For all deserve to decide their own future as we have decided to spend ours ensuring the freedom of the universe.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO (O.S)<br/>
Each and every one of you have given something to this fight. Many have been lost, but not in vain. Because of their sacrifice, many more will live on.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>We get a closer look at ADAM’s name before switching back to SHIRO.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO<br/>
I make you this promise now. We will return triumphant.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>We get a close up of the ATLAS powering up before zooming back out to the view of the large crowd watching the ATLAS raise up until it is out in space. The last shot of this episode is of the PALADINS lined up in their VOLTRON formation all determined.</tt>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>